


Losing My Religion

by ourspaceship



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: Profanacja klasyki;Bohun z miłości prześladuje Jana, a Skrzetuski jest nieświadomy swoich uczuć.





	Losing My Religion




End file.
